Crossing Paths
by GGFAN217
Summary: Logan and Rory got married and had twin girls when they where fairly young. When the girls where two they got divorced and each took a daughter. What happens when the girls meet up at camp when they are 12. Lots...including some minor mathcmaking.Sorry, I
1. Goodbyes,Distant thoughts,and new faces

Ok, heres my first fanfic, on here. I have written other before but I don't think any of them are any good. But with this one I'm hoping for it to be really good.

Prologue thing: Rory and Logan got married a few years after they both graduated college. Soon after they found out Rory was pregnant, with twins, both girls. They where excited and scared. They made it through the twins first 2 years. Then they started not to be as close. With two infants running around like crazy, work, and busy schedules they found less and less time for each other. They soon began fighting over who was supposed to take the girls when and why one wasn't home for dinner or until late at night. They soon got a divorce each ending up with a daughter. They still loved each other but they felt like if they took this any farther it could start to ruin their children's lives so it was best t o just move on, or in each of their cases, be a single parent with an infant. They never moved on form each other and thought about each other often. Though this was the case, they never talked or saw each other for a long long time.

So I didn't want t just give the whole story away in this little blurb…I have so many ideas and have had this story in my head for a long long time. But anyways…Rory ended up living in a town about 20 minutes from stars hollow, 40 from Hartford. Logan ended up moving to a small town in Massachusetts. Oh and just so this is clear, Steph and Colin are married and have a 15 year old son, Shawn. And Finn and Rosemary have a 15 year old son and are married also. Their sons name is Kyle. Rory and Logan didn't have much, well really no contact with either of them after the divorce. But Colin, Finn and family stayed close.

Kristen) - a lot like Rory but a little crazier, hates coffee, loves movie nights, really close to Rory, but always wondered about her dad.(There's lots more which you will find out through out the story.)

Hailey- You says her name like Hail, like the hard rain/snow. Not like in parent trap! Exactly like Kristen, not to mention they where identical, she didn't know her mom, and always wondered about her, but she was really close to her dad

Both are similar in almost everyway and both have a little bit of Logan's adventure streak in them, but Kristen a little more which Rory doesn't always love. Both girls have Rory's big blue eyes, but sometimes they turn a chocolaty brown during the summer… (Strange I know but just go with it.) Their hair is a dirstyish blonde and both look like both their parents.

Okay so now I'm feeling like I gave to much away but I feel like you need to know most of this stuff to understand the story.

Okay, so here is goes, after being in my head for at least a month it is finally on paper!

Applause Thank you. LOL…now really, I didn't realize how much I ramble not to mention my hands are hyper…don't ask…I think I'm hyper inside but on the outside I'm feeling tired…weird….

Okay that was a whole page of rambling and giving away the story bow for the really story…and I know most of you are sitting there laughing or saying, "Jeez, get on with the story already." So here it goes, for real. I promise, I hope.

**Chapter 1:**

**Goodbyes and distant thoughts…**

Rory and Kristen get out of Rory's car and take in the camp. Kristen had gone once last summer but only fro a weekend. This time she was going for two weeks. It was a boys and girls camp but the cabins where separated onto either sides of the camp.

Rory sighed and wrapped her arms around Kristen from behind and Kristen fell into her mother. "Mom?"

"Yeah babe."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I', gonna miss you too hun, but Ill see you in two weeks, stay out of trouble and be good."

"Okay, so I guess this is it."

"Yeah, Do I have to sign you in or anything?"

"No, I just have to go and find out my cabin number and stuff. They just check off that you've arrived there."

Rory saw how tired Kristen looked. She gave her a kiss on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. Every time she looked at Kristen she saw a part of Logan in her. Every time it broke her heart. She hated how she had to raise Kristen without a father, just like when she was a kid. But if she had stayed with Logan, they both feared if things would turn bad they couldn't separate the girls when they where older, so it was best to just separate when the girls where young.

It had been a long car ride and she had to get going so she could make it home before 11. "Alright, I'm going to get going. You sure you'll be alright?"

"Positive. See you in a few weeks."

"It will fly by. I'll see you sooner than you know it. Bye hun."

"Bye mom." And with that Rory gave her daughter one last hug and kiss and was off. _As she pulled out of the camp she couldn't help but think about Logan. She missed him, but she knew they couldn't work things out, not now. Not ever. She wondered hoe Hailey was doing, without a mother. Maybe Logan had gotten remarried; maybe she hadn't grown up without a mother, or at least a mother figure. She missed her too, and so badly wanted to see her, but knew she couldn't. She wondered often where they where, and how they where. She hadn't talked to or seen him in 10 years._ She sighed, the last she had seen Hailey was when she was two, was when Logan left, and took her. She wondered if she was like Kristen or maybe the total opposite. Her thoughts trailed onto other things as she continued home.

Back at camp Kristen had gotten her room number and was walking towards her cabin, cabin 7, when a limo pulled up. She sighed and murmured to herself, "Stupid rich people." Just then a girl behind her over heard and caught up, lugging all her luggage herself.

"I know. Rich people have always seemed to get on my nerves, and why would someone who can probably afford to buy a hotel be doing at camp?"

Kristen laughed. She liked this girl. "Beats me. What cabin are you in?"

"Seven, what about you?"

"Same, so what's your name?"

"Abby, what about you?"

"Kristen, I'm from Connecticut, where are you from?"

"New York, not the city, but the state."

"Cool." They have finally reached their cabin and have forgotten about the limo that had pulled up several minutes ago. They walked in and both claimed a bottom bunk, near each other. They had started to make their beds and unpack some of their stuff when they decided to go and check out the camp a bit.

Kristen spoke first as they stepped out of the cabin, "So, you ever been here before?"

"When I was 10, I only went for a few days though."

"Oh, yeah, last year I came for like a long weekend. It wasn't much."

They continued their conversation and found their way to wonder around.

Meanwhile, back at the limo Hailey steps out, followed soon by Logan. "Dad, why did we have to take a limo, now everybody here is going to hate me and I'll be known as the rich brat."

"Well your not a rich brat so what does it matter." Logan had decided to not inherit his dads business, well at least fully. He co-owns it with another guy, about his age. He didn't want to not have any time for Hailey and always be traveling so he told his dad he couldn't fully take it. He and Hailey had the money they needed and he had all of his father's money that was given to him in a savings account. He didn't like being rich, and didn't want Hailey to be. They lived a normal life, except for the fact that Hailey didn't have a mom, or a sister she didn't even know about. Hailey broke him out of his thoughts.

"They don't know that."

"You're impossible Hail."

Logan was lifting Hailey's bags out of the trunk and walked over placing them gently by her feet. "So, I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yup. Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you to kido, be good and stay safe. Don't do anything crazy, like I would." He took her into a hug and lifted her form the ground.

"Dad, I think I should be the one telling you not to do anything crazy." Logan put her down.

"I think so too, but don't worry, I have to work the rest of these two weeks, and I promise I won't force you to take a limo home."

"Good, just come and pick me up yourself."

"I will, I just thought it would be fun since your going to be away for so long."

"Oh poor you, what ever will you do without me?"

"Oh, be quiet. Have fun kiddo. Do I need to check you in?"

"Nope, I just have t get my cabin number and they sort of sign me in there. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"I won't. Stay out of trouble." With that he kissed her on last time and gave her on final hug. With that he climbed back into the limo and his thoughts where exactly like Rory's where, just about her.

As Hailey was making her way up to her cabin she accidentally ran into a girl not looking where she was going; causing them both to fall to the ground along with some of their stuff. Hailey gathered herself and stood up. "Sorry. Need a hand?"

The girl looked up, "No, that's okay. I'm sort of clumsy, this happens all the time." They laugh. Hailey helps her up and helps her reposition all her stuff." I'm Hailey."

"I'm Julia. "

"What cabin are you in?"

"Not sure yet. I have to go check in still, what about you?"

"I have to go check in to. Let's go." With that the two girls walk off talking and telling each other about one and other.

At the sign in desk they walk up. "Hi, I'm Hailey Huntzburger, and this is Julia…"

Julia helps her 'new friend' in completing her name," Savers."(And yes I was eating a life saver; you know the candy…hehe)

The lady looks up at them and smiles," Looks like you are both in cabin 7. We had 6 cancellations last minute so instead of there being 12 in your cabin there's only 6. If you don't like that or get lonely or anything come down the consolers cabin and we'll work something else out, but for now just be at the main hall for dinner and a welcome ceremony at 6:30."

Both girls smile, "Thanks." Hailey turns to Julia as they continue to walk off, "Now we can all have 2 beds in stead of one."

Julia looks so confused. "There are 12 beds only 6 people, Do the math, it's not that hard."

"Oh, yeah, hah, I guess that just goes to show even more how slow I am sometimes."

Meanwhile Kristen and Abby are off walking by the lake. They are sharing stories about their pasts and basically telling them everything about each other. Back at the cabin the other two girls are doing the same. (Kristen) "So basically to sum all that up, I don't know my dad, and all I have is this one picture mom had of him."

Abby wrapped her arm arounder friends shoulders, " Sorry. It sounds like you and your mom are close though."

"Yeah we are. Oh and my mom probably has more pictures because she has these boxes, lots of them in her closest, I saw them once a few year ago but she keeps the closet locked so I don't go I there."

"Too bad, hey we should head back to the cabin now, there's probably a few more people there."

"Okay." Bye this time the two other girls that would be in their cabin of six had arrived. Hailey and Julia had gone for a walk to explore the camp a little.

Kristen and Abby walked in and the other two girls turned around. One had blonde hair that feel down by her brown eyes. She was about 5 feet tall. The other girl had brownish, reddish hair. Her eyes where also brown. She spoke first, "Hi, I'm Erica, and this is Emma."

The girl who was Emma smiled, "Hi."

Kristen and Abby walked over. "Hi, I'm Abby and this is Kristen," She looked over at Kristen who was staring off into space. Abby continued, "Who apparently is in her own world. Earth to Kristen." Kristen snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry, hi."

Just then the final two girls walke din form their wlak. It had started to rain. The four other looked towards the ddoor. Not much came out of their mouths.

Erica, "Umm, okay."

Emma, "woah."

Julia, "Umm, Hailey, you never told me-"

Abby, " Umm Kristen you never mentioned you where a twin."

Kristen just stared at Hailey as did hailey to her, " I never knew."

**A/N: Okay, so there it is the first chapter and a massive amount of rambling! Anyways I want to thank the people that helped me get this on here and helped me with it! So thanks guys, you know who you are! Please review, I want to know what you think about it, I have a ton of ideas for the future but let me know if you have any too! Oh and I was looking at most popular baby names to come up with names for Hailey's camp friend, and Logan and Hailey where both 26th for popular and then Hailey and Shawn (spelt Sean but…) they where both ranked 42nd in another year but I just thought that was funny because they are some of the characters in the story and god I'm rambling again. So, someone did tell me how the beginning was almost an information overload and it was a lot at one time, but I felt like you needed to know. Also, I will hopefully be updating soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Let me know what you think! **


	2. Finding Out the Truth

Okay, so I know last chapter there where a lot of spelling errors, grammar errors, ECT. But that is mainly because I wrote it and then immediately posted it because I was forced to get off the computer but was determined to post it. Okay to maybe clear things up a little for people, this is based a little bit on Parent Trap, but will not follow it exactly. Also I will not have a ton of spelling mistakes and all because I will have someone helping me with that. And before starting I just have to say I was extremely hyper today and sadly lost all my energy, and this second thing might be good for you guys. I forgot to pay attention in Spanish class today and instead was thinking about this story. LOL. Therefore I had more trouble doing my Spanish homework cause I forgot to listen! So also that was bad, because now I don't have as much writing time. Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, I wish I did, I wish I did. I don't.

_Just then the final two girls walked in form their walk. It had started to rain. The four others looked towards the door. Not much came out of their mouths._

_Erica, "Um, okay."_

_Emma, "whoa."_

_Julia, "Umm, Hailey, you never told me-"_

_Abby, "Umm Kristen you never mentioned you were a twin."_

_Kristen just stared at Hailey as did Hailey to her, "I never knew."_

Then Hailey snapped out of the trance everybody else was still in. "It's impossible. We couldn't be. We aren't. Not way." She shook her head and walked over to her bed where she grabbed a dry sweatshirt. Kristen followed her, practically trampling her over. She grabbed her wrist.

Hailey pulled her wrist a way." Ouch."

Kristen walked away, "Definitely, no way. We just look similar.

Abby sighed. "You guys are blind as…what's really blind?"

Julia chimed in, "Bats "

Erica helped out too, "Mice."

Abby turned back towards the twins who where looking at their new friends like they al had two heads. They had the exact same look on both their faces. Abby noticed, "Okay first off stop that creepy thing where you guys have the exact same looks on your faces, "Both girls looked at each other and changed their looks. They turned back to Abby, "And second of all, you guys as blind as bats or mice or whatever, oh old people." She grabbed both their wrists and dragged them over to the mirror in the cabin.

Both girls looked into the mirror only to see two of almost the same people. Same hair, eyes, lips, everything. Same features. Same size. Same shape. Creepy.

Kristen turned to Hailey, " We do look a lot alike, and mom never talks about dad but I have this one picture and I think I look kinda like him and now when I look at you I see mom…and dad…and well-" The sisterly moment was cut off by Emma.

"You see yourself, dummy." Kristen gave Emma one of those nasty (but not meaning nasty) and a shut up now look. Emma put her hands up. "Sorry, just pointing out the obvious."

Kristen turns back to Hailey and sighs, "She's right. We are basically a replica of each other."

Hailey being unusually quiet for herself speaks, "Yeah, and Dad always used to say I looked like mom, but then I started asking about her so he stopped talking about her. But I have one picture of mom. Let's show each other our pictures just to be sure. You brought yours right?"

"Yeah, I bring it every where."

They both walk over to their bags and dig out a picture. During this time the other 4 girls took it as their chance to leave. So they shuffled out the door, completely unnoticed by the twins who by now both had their pictures in their hands walking over to each other. They both gripped them closet to their chests. Hailey looked down at the floor. "So if your picture is of my dad, and my picture is of your mom…"

"Then that means we are sisters."

"Most likely twins but we'll get to that later. So, on the count of 5 show your picture and I'll show mine."

"Why five."

"Because it's longer."

"Yeah, two less seconds of finding out weather you've just met your long lost twin." Both girls smiled and laughed.

"Okay, one..."

Kristen joined her sister in counting." Two…three…four…five…go."

This moment would tell weather or not they where related. Weather they missed out on each others lives. They both looked down at the pictures. Rory and Logan. The perfect couple. Mom and Dad.

Hailey spoke first, "Well, that's definitely dad."

"And that's definitely mom."

"So I guess that means we really are sisters."

"Hailey, when's your birthday?" Both girls sat down on to an empty bed, close to each other side. Both their pictures resting in their laps.

"August 19th. I'm turning 13 this year."

Kristen sat their calmly, clearly expecting this as an answer. "Yeah, me too."

"Kristen, that means we're twins!" They both jumped up and hugged each other. A big warm, cozy, sisterly, loving embrace. One that they will remember forever.

Hailey laughed, "Total Parent Trap moment."

Kristen laughed at this, "Yeah, I have a feeling form now on we are going to be living a fairly Parent Trap life."

"Yeah. But first let's spend the rest of tonight, well until dinner, since apparently our cabin friends left us, telling each other every single thing about each other and out life."

"Okay, but we both have al to, this could takes both weeks of camp."

They laughed. Kristen put her arm around Hailey as they where sitting on the bed again. "Then lets get started."

**A/N: Okay, sort of a short chapter, but like I said, I didn't have that much time. Hopefully I will be updating like this more, but soccer tomorrow so unlikely. I really want reviews! I'll get better at begging. HAHA. Okay so I know this sounds stupid but the camp in is Maine, and its March. I have this really good plan so I hope it works. That's why its march. Hence the rain and the sweatshirt…I'll update as soon as I can so please let your review be more than: UPDATE!**

**Thanks…keep the reviews coming and read!**


End file.
